Consistent with the design pressures of the semiconductor industry, there is a need to reduce the ever increasing heat build-up generated from higher power circuits that are smaller and smaller. A common practice is to reduce the heat storage by device thinning and cool it through thermal dissipation. To achieve this, adhesives are used to support and maintain wafer mounting during thinning to less than about 100 microns (<100 μm), and backside processing to include resist pattering, via plasma etch, residue clean, and blanket metallization. Traditional temporary mounting adhesives are thermoplastic polymers with typical melting points below 170° C. and are unsatisfactory for certain processes such as silicon oxide thermal deposition and the curing of high temperature organic dielectrics such as polyamide.